Network-connected devices may be found in many places, including in the home. For example, one or more network-connected media servers, set-top boxes, WiFi extenders, thermostats, lights, access control devices (e.g., network-connected door lock), network-connected speaker, home hub, camera, or other network-connected, smart, or Internet-of-Things (“IoT”) devices may connect to a home local area network (“LAN”). Within the LAN, Universal Plug and Play (“UPnP”) may include a set of protocols that provides communication between devices, and that permits UPnP-compliant network-connected devices (“UPnP devices”) to discover one another, communicate, control one another, and/or provide various services or commands to one another.